Electro-optical detectors, such as PIR detectors, are widely used in security systems. These detectors are often mounted to fixed structures, such as poles or walls, and when commissioned the detectors monitor narrow curtain-shaped fields or corridors against intrusion.
The relative alignment or positioning of a detector determines the field of view of the detector, i.e. the area to be monitored. Standard practice is for technicians to manually align, both in the vertical and horizontal planes, the detectors during a commissioning phase. During such manual alignment process, two technicians have to work together, with one technician performing a walk test through the field of detection, while the other makes iterative manual adjustments to the alignment of the detector.
The operation and sensitivity of the security systems that include this type of detector are very much dependent on the accurate manual commissioning of the detectors. If commissioning of a unit is not sufficiently accurate in accordance with the desired field of view, the likelihood of false alarms increases which ultimately results in an unreliable security system.
Manual alignment of detectors in the vertical plane is of particular importance as the depth range of the detector, mounted at a height of 4 meters, may vary by 70 meters if the detector is tilted by only 1° with the horizontal. This type of sensitivity in alignment is not easy to control during a manual commissioning process.
From the above it is evident that the current manual commissioning process used for electro-optical detectors is inadequate as it is labour intensive, time consuming and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical detector adapted to address this shortcoming. Alternatively, or in addition, it would be desirable to provide the public with a useful choice.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not an acknowledgment or suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant, and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a skilled person in the art.